


The Shield - Oneshots

by Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform, just for fun, m/m - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You/pseuds/Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You
Summary: The Shield is back, baby! In honor of that, this is where I’ll be keeping my Shield oneshots. Enjoy these little works of fiction. I ship Dean and Seth, very hard. But if you’re interested, and ask nicely, I may be swayed to write something for Dean and Roman, Roman and Seth, or all three of them. I’m also open to Dean and Seth ideas; if there’s anything you specifically wanted to see.





	1. Why Couldn't You Do It? - Dean/Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Dean/Seth for this first one. 
> 
> Migraine gone, mistakes corrected. I've got two new stories in the works. One Dean/Roman and the other Dean/Seth. All of these will be unrelated to one another unless stated otherwise!
> 
> Summary; "Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose had begun traveling together again the night the two of them finally officially teamed back up. That’s when Dean learns that there’s something keeping Seth up at night."

Dean was only half-asleep come nearly one in the morning but Seth was wide awake despite how exhausted he felt. The Lunatic Fringe turns over in his bed, the one nearest the window, to face Seth’s bed. The Architect has his back to his tag team partner. 

“Seth, I know you’re not asleep,” the dirty blonde yawns. “You jetlagged or something?” Dean wasn’t going to lie or kid himself, he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. But finding sleep with Rollins in the same room for the first time in over three years was not helping him. He wants to trust him, he really does, but that’s easier said than done. The Architect groans to himself.

“Just can’t sleep. I’ll be fine. You get some sleep, Ambrose,” Seth replies, not turning over or even looking over his shoulder at Dean. Dean narrows his eyes and props himself up on his elbows. Rollins only calls him ‘Ambrose’ outside of the ring when he’s trying to push him away or brush him off. 

“Seth, I’m not stupid. I know you. Why can’t you sleep?” The Lunatic Fringe questions, eyes not leaving the back of his friend’s head. Seth sighs and pulls the sheets tighter over his shoulders as his fists ball up against his chest. Ambrose doesn’t see this as it’s pitch black in their room. 

“I just don’t understand something, no big deal,” Seth mutters, insistent on not letting Dean in on whatever is on his mind. It was Ambrose’s turn to groan.

“Understand what? I’m awake, you maze well talk to me,” The Lunatic Fringe states matter-of-factly. The Architect bites his lip and stays silent for a long moment. “Look, I get it, we’ve been pretty out of touch but I’m trying here, Seth. You want me to trust you; show me that you trust me.” Rollins softly lets out a breath. 

“Why couldn’t you do it?” Seth mumbles so quietly that Dean hardly hears him. Ambrose’s brows knit together. 

“Why couldn’t I do what exactly?” the dirty blonde inquires, confused. The Architect keeps silent, all of his words getting stuck in his throat. 

“Hit me. Why couldn’t you hit me?” Seth gets out, swallowing thickly. All of Dean’s thoughts come to a screeching halt. 

“That’s what’s bothering you?” The Lunatic Fringe says before he even has a chance to think about it. He sighs heavily. “Seth, when you had your back to me last week, I wanted to hit you. I wanted you feel how I felt. When I tried, I just couldn’t. I don’t know why. I guess I realized that hurting you wasn’t going to make me feel any better. You’d already given me what I wanted- and you meant it.” 

“I’m sorry,” Rollins says just above a whisper, for lack of anything else to say. There is nothing he can say. He can apologize every day for the rest of his life but he believes that nothing can fix what he’s done. Dean looks up at the ceiling. He knows that Seth means it. He can hear is in his voice. He’s just incredibly apprehensive about allowing himself to trust his tag team partner again. Ambrose decides to take that metaphorical leap anyways. 

“Seth, I care about you. So much that it scares me. But I swear to god, I will bury you if you even think about pulling a stunt like that again. You of all people know that I don’t give out second chances,” The Lunatic Fringe explains, his tone firm. The Architect quickly turns over in his bed, eyeing the side of Dean’s head; speechless. 

“I don’t deserve a second chance, Dean. You know that,” Seth’s voice cracks, tears burning in his eyes. Ambrose’s gaze finds Rollins’; despite the darkness, they can make out each other’s faces. 

“I know; but I’m giving it to you anyways,” the dirty blonde states. The Architect takes a breath as he shakes his head. He forces himself to sit up, dragging his hands through his hair. 

“Why?” tears escape Seth’s eyes and seep into his voice. Ambrose hates this. He always hated seeing Seth or Roman get upset about anything. The Lunatic Fringe sighs softly to himself and gets out of bed. 

“Because I care about you; and having you back in my life is worth the risk,” Dean explains gently, sitting himself down beside Rollins, facing him. Seth’s attention snaps up to look at his tag team partner. He pauses, just staring at Dean. Ambrose puts his arms around The Architect slowly. Seth comes to his senses and pulls himself up against Dean. 

Dean presses a small kiss into Seth’s hair before he realizes what he’s doing. Rollins’ grip on Ambrose only tightens in response; silently confirming that Seth really had missed Dean just as much as Dean has missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you have ideas for other stories, or would like me to try writing something for a different Shield pairing- just give me gentle poke. I may or may not be able to do anything, just because I have classes and family to balance. Though if any good ideas hit me, I will likely find time to make a little something out of them. 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Enzo


	2. Scars - Dean/Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All these oneshots are unrelated.
> 
> I was asked for something around this storyline; “Seth was blackmailed into betraying Dean and Roman and they somehow find out after they're reunited.” 
> 
> This turned into a Dean/Seth, but for good reason. Summary; “Dean finds a scar on Seth that he's never seen before and asks where he got it.”

It’s early in the morning, less than a week after The Shield had reunited in Indianapolis. Dean was laying his back with his legs hanging off the end of Seth’s bed. Rollins was sitting up, leaning against his pillows. Something was playing on the television screen but Ambrose isn’t paying it any attention. He lazily rolls over and find himself face to face with The Architect’s legs. The Lunatic Fringe chuckles. 

“What’s so funny about my legs, huh?” Seth teases, looking down and grinning at his teammate. Dean yawns as he glances up at Rollins causing him to yawn too. “Damn it, we should’ve gone to the gym with Roman. We’re going to get nothing done today.” The Architect’s tone is lighthearted, they’ll eventually get out of this hotel room. For now, The Lunatic Fringe goes back to studying his friend’s legs.

“Roman needed to workout. That way he can relax and stop being paranoid,” Dean comments, Seth knows that Reigns is on edge because of him so he doesn’t need to ask what’s got The Big Dog paranoid. Ambrose gets distracted by a scar on his tag team partner’s thigh that disappears under his shorts. “Hey, where’d you get this scar from?” he questions, reaching up to place his hand on his leg; his thumb tracing the visible part of the scar. Seth tenses up.

"Oh, it's just something from a match with Randy," The Architect tries to play it off, shrugging his shoulders when The Lunatic Fringe eyes him in disbelief. He slowly moves the shorts a few inches to reveal the rest of the old injury. Ambrose glares at it. This kind of a scar couldn’t have been caused by wrestling, at least not at WWE’s PG level; maybe if they were in a hardcore independent circuit like CZW, but not in WWE, not by today’s standards. 

"Why don't I buy that? Who gave you this scar and why?" Dean reiterates, his hand not moving from the scar and his eyes not leaving Seth’s. Rollins tries to move his leg out from underneath his friend’s hand but doesn’t get very much of anywhere. He looks away, trying to make his mind find the boring painting on the dull brown wall beside his bed interesting. 

"It's not a big deal, Ambrose. It's really not," The Architect insists, though his tone lacks conviction. He knows that The Lunatic Fringe isn’t dumb. But that’s exact reason he doesn’t what to explain himself, Dean won’t believe him. 

"That's such shit and you know it. Who did this?" Ambrose growls, giving Rollins’ leg a squeeze for emphasis. That gets Seth’s attention back on him. 

"Dean really-," The Architect starts up only to be cut off by Dean. 

"Seth, I have plenty of wrestling scars. I know what they look like. So, unless Vince let you have a knife fight, this didn't come from any match you've had," The Lunatic Fringe holds his friend’s gaze, seeming to not even blink. Seth stays quiet and turns his sights towards the left, bottom corner of the bed. 

"You know that I never would have chosen to hurt you or Roman, right?" Seth asks softly, his voice delicate. Dean's eyes narrow. He's already in a bad mood and now he's just utterly perplexed by what Rollins just said. What in hell does that even mean? What does his ‘little stunt’ in 2014 have to do with the scar that mars his leg? 

"But you kind of did," Dean replies slowly, watching Seth look even further away. To say that The Lunatic Fringe is confused would be the understatement of the year. He’s not quite sure what to think; especially with how oddly The Architect is behaving. 

"Not by choice," Seth mumbles. Dean is silent for a moment as it sinks in. He gets up from the bed in a hurry, slightly bewildered. Ambrose stands in front of the window. The Architect turns his head to find that his tag team partner has his back to him. The Lunatic Fringe presses his hand to his collarbone as he tries to take a deep breath. 

"You're trying to tell me that someone forced you to turn against us?" Dean questions after he drags his hand down his face. 

"Do you honestly think that I wanted to do that?" Rollins replies just above a whisper. This makes Dean turn back around to face Seth. 

"You talked about it like it was your dream come true. Like we were nothing to you," Ambrose states, bitterness seeping into his tone as his hands drop to his sides and his fists ball up tightly. 

"It was a nightmare. I was acting, reading a script. You know why I went with it?" The Architect asks, forcing himself to keep eye contact with The Lunatic Fringe. Dean turns away once more, he’s fairly certain that he doesn’t want to know. "Hunter found out about our fling in FCW. He wanted to 'make sure nothing like that ever happened again'," Seth explains, taking on a mocking tone as he quoted their boss. Dean's jaw about hits the floor. He grits his teeth together and glares harshly at the window as if it were Triple H himself. 

"How did he found out about that? Roman doesn't even know about it," Ambrose’s voice tells Rollins that traces of fear and panic are setting in. The Lunatic Fringe has every right to be concerned, if something like that got out … neither of them would be able to live it down. Surely, they would get fired. At least, that’s what they’re afraid one of the many consequences would be. 

"I don't know," The Architect's voice raises an octave. "I just- I don't know." Seth drops his head into his hands. Dean forces himself to take a couple deep breaths and turn back around. He sits back down on the bed and places his hand on Rollins’ shoulder. He tenses up from the contact and keeps his head down. 

"Relax, Seth, it's not you that I'm mad at. Did Hunter give you that scar?" Ambrose asks, his voice much kinder and softer now. Seth shakes his head, still not looking up at Dean. 

"No, Randy did when I got out of line," Rollins mumbles. The Lunatic Fringe’s grip tightens. 

"I'm going to kill him," Dean states immediately. 

"No, that's not necessary,” The Architect replies quickly, daring to look up just as quickly. He sighs heavily to himself. “He was only doing what he was told to do.” 

"Then, I'm going to kill Hunter," Ambrose says, clearly wanting to get some kind of revenge. Rollins doesn’t feel that he or Hunter are really wroth that kind of trouble. 

"He's not worth it. Besides, it was years ago; and The Shield got back together with no quarrels from him. Let's just leave it," Seth all but begs of his friend. The Lunatic Fringe groans, frustrated by the fact that Rollins is basically asking him not to hurt the people that hurt him. 

"How can I just 'leave it', Seth? How?" Dean asks, clueless as to how he’s expected to just leave this new information be. He’s pissed. He wants revenge and justice. He can’t just let it go. That’s just not going to happen. 

"I don't want to remember it anymore. I don't want any more problems because of it. I just want to move on," The Architect’s tone takes on a fragileness again causing Ambrose to sigh. He decides he’ll do his best to put it in the past for the sake of his friend. Yet, knows that he’ll never forget it. 

"You know I can't just forget this, right?" The Lunatic Fringe asks, though it’s not really much of a question. Dean is more so stating a fact and double checking that Rollins knows it to be the truth of the matter. 

"I can't either. But can we try to look forward and not backwards, please?" Seth implores quietly. Ambrose moves his hand up to the side of Seth's neck. He opens his mouth to say something but the words don't come together so closes his mouth. He huffs out a breath and hangs his head slightly. "What's wrong?" Rollins mumbles. 

"I'm never going to be able to let you out of my sight. I don't want anyone near you. I can't trust them. But that's crazy, isn't it? That's impossible. You're a grown man. You don't need my protection. Yet here I am, pissed all to hell, wanting to kick some teeth in- if anyone does or says anything to you ... they're dead," The Lunatic Fringe lets himself ramble, trying to get his point across. Dean’s hands had moved as he became animated during his little speech. He hands fall into his lap and he gazes off towards the window again. 

"Just don’t actually kill anyone. I’m perfectly fine with you being protective over me. Hell, I’d probably feel safer that way,” The Architect replies softly, getting Ambrose’s attention back onto him. 

“If I can help it, I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you,” The Lunatic Fringe promises with earnest. Seth smiles and throws his arms around Dean’s neck. Ambrose returns the embrace by snaking his arms around Rollins’ middle. 

“Thank you,” Seth mutters, testing his luck as he turns his head to peck a little kiss against Ambrose’s cheek. Dean pulls Seth even closer and gently kisses his temple in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also, hope I did your request some justice! I am working on a Dean/Roman as well, it's nearly done I believe. I may by able to get it done after dinner, but I can't make any promises unfortunately. So, please, enjoy this story for the time being. 
> 
> This idea came to me immediately. I ended up writing a majority of it when I should have been asleep. But oh well, I really like this one. I hope you guys do too. 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Enzo


End file.
